By regulating the flow of fluid through thermal energy exchangers of an HVAC system, it is possible to adjust the amount of energy exchanged by the thermal energy exchangers, e.g. to adjust the amount of energy delivered by a heat exchanger to heat or cool a room in a building or the amount of energy drawn by a chiller for cooling purposes. While the fluid transport through the fluid circuit of the HVAC system is driven by one or more pumps, the flow is typically regulated by varying the opening or position of valves, e.g. manually or by way of actuators. It is known that the efficiency of thermal energy exchangers is reduced at high flow rates where the fluid rushes at an increased rate through the thermal energy exchangers, without resulting in a significant increase in energy exchange.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,106 describes a self-balancing valve having a temperature sensor for measuring the temperature of a fluid passing through the valve. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,106, the range and thus the maximum opening of the valve are adjusted dynamically, depending on the measured temperature. The opening of the valve is modulated based on a stored temperature threshold value, the current fluid temperature, and a position command signal from a load controller. Specifically, the opening range of the valve is set periodically by a position controller, based on a temperature threshold value stored at the position controller, the current fluid temperature, and the difference between the previously measured fluid temperature and the current fluid temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,106 further describes an alternative embodiment with two temperature sensors, one placed on the supply line and the other one placed on the return line, for measuring the actual differential temperature over the load, i.e. the thermal energy exchanger. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,106, in this alternative embodiment, the threshold temperature is a threshold differential temperature across the load determined by system requirements of the load. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,106 describes controlling the flow based on a change in fluid temperature or a change in a differential temperature over the load. Accordingly, the flow is controlled based on a comparison of determined temperature changes to fixed threshold temperatures or threshold differential temperatures, respectively, which must be predefined and stored at the valve's position controller. Consequently, to avoid incorrect and inefficient settings of the valve, it must be ensured, at initial installation time of the system and whenever thermal energy exchangers are replaced with new models, that the stored threshold temperatures or threshold differential temperatures, respectively, match the type and design parameters of thermal energy exchangers used in the HVAC system.
In “Improving Campus Chilled Water Systems with Intelligent Control Valves: A Field Study,” AEI 2013, ASCE 2013, Gregor P. Henze, Walter Henry, and Marc Thuillard define the normalized total (sensible and latent) load
      Q    norm    =            Q      curr              Q      max      of a cooling coil as the current load Qcurr met at a particular chilled water flow Φcurr to the total load Qmax achieved at maximum flow Φmax, and further define the normalized flow
      Φ    norm    =            Φ      curr              Φ      max      as the current flow Φcurr to the maximum flow Φmax. Thus, the current load Qcurr is scaled by the maximum load Qmax and the current flow Φcurr is scaled by the maximum flow Φmax.